1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case for storing medical instruments and apparatuses, for strong medical denistry, for example, dental burs, dental cutters, ratchets, screwdrivers, and devices such as endodontic aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the prior art, dental instruments are stored in trays, either individually in bores, or together in larger bores. Dental apparatuses are also stored in special boxes.
The cases commonly used at present are of a design which is unfavorable from the application point of view. Thus, the stability and the clear arrangement of the instruments stored therein are for the most part very unsatisfactory. At the same time, it is often not possible to remove the instruments easily and safely using one hand. In addition, the risk of the cutting edges and bur points breaking upon contact with one another, with the case walls or with external objects is not generally prevented.
The dental material into which the instruments, such as burs and cutters, have to penetrate during working on the tooth is known to be hard and abrasive. Burs and milling cutters which are used on this material have to be very hard in order to guarantee an acceptable service life. These hard and wear-resistant bur and cutter materials are known to be brittle and friable. The cutting edges and points of such cutters and burs are therefore very susceptible to abrasion and breakage of the cutting edges, if they are carelessly handled, and they have to be stored safely without any wall contact whatsoever.
In addition to the abovementioned requirements, a case for medical instruments and apparatuses should also facilitate the repeatedly necessary cleaning and disinfection of the instruments and devices used in the field of dentistry. To this end, the case itself must not only be able to be cleaned thoroughly in a simple and hygienic manner, but must at the same time be capable of being used directly as a container for the instruments and devices which are to be sterilized in the steam bath, at a maximum of 135.degree. C.
Cases for application in dentistry, which satisfy all the abovementioned requirements simultaneously, are not as yet known.
A transport container for spiral burs is disclosed in the PCT patent specification WO 92/15502, a variable number of spiral burs being held immobile in order to prevent any damaging contact of the bur points within the inner walls of the container. For this purpose the container has a bottom part which is joined by means of a hinge to a lid part, which is designed such that it can be swivelled downward to make contact with the bottom part. A plurality of rectangular receiving holders for spiral burs are secured on the bottom part. Receiver openings for spiral burs in each receiving holder are designed for receiving one or more spiral burs, each of which is equipped with a limit ring around it for the purpose of limiting the depth of insertion. A plurality of holding plates extend downward from the lid part. With the lid part closed, a separate holding plate is thus arranged between two adjacent receiver openings for spiral burs in such a way that the lower surface of the holding plate is arranged above the upper limit ring surfaces which are formed on the spiral burs introduced into the receiver openings. This ensures that each upward movement of the rings arranged on the spiral burs is limited. However, this design of the case has the disadvantage that with the lid part opened, a spiral bur can fall out from the receiver opening. In addition, each spiral bur has to be equipped with a limit ring, which is expensive.
A case for storing elongate instruments, such as spiral burs, thread-cutting taps and the like, is known from the patent specification DE 3500569 C1. The case has a lid part, and a bottom part attached to the latter, as well as a holder part, arranged on the bottom part, with guide holders for the instruments, which are aligned essentially perpendicular to the swivel axis of the bottom part. Each guide holder has two guide recesses, of which the first forms a central mounting, essentially free of play, for the instrument, and of which the second has a shape which permits a swivel movement of the instrument about the first guide recess in a plane perpendicular to the hinge axis of the bottom part. The disadvantage of this embodiment lies in the fact that the case has only a moderate stability, the instruments can fall out when the lid part is opened, and the movable parts and the guide holders cannot be reliably cleaned.
3. Objects of the Invention
For cases of the abovementioned type, the invention achieves the object of securing the instruments against any damage, be it during transportation, during opening or closing of the case, or in the event of hocks or movements during sterilization. The case according to the invention should in this respect not only offer a reliable solution preventing the instruments from inadvertently falling out, but should also reduce to a minimum any risk of injury to the user during removal or introduction of the instruments and apparatuses.
It should also be possible, for instance when making the case ready for introduction or removal of the instruments, for the case itself, and also for the parts of the case which have been opened up, to be positioned securely and be swivelled into a position facilitating removal. It would at the same time be expedient if the instruments which are to be stored were arranged in a line so that they could be seen clearly at all times. The individual parts of the case according to the invention should be of a straightforward and robust design. The novel case should be safe to handle and as easy as possible to clean. It should also be capable of being used directly for disinfection of the instruments and devices, which are stored therein, in the liquid and steam baths which it is desired to use in each case. Finally, it should be possible for the novel case to be used as a complete treatment unit with all instruments and apparatuses necessary for the dental treatment envisaged.